scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jcpag2010/Porcupine come Milo
Rooster: Cock-a-doodle doo! *Porcupine: My quills are okay now. It's beautiful and handsome! *Father: Porky Porcupine, are you gonna go to the haircut? *Porcupine: No! Can I use the newspaper on the floor? *Father: No! Haircut, cut all quills or Mr. Porcupine take no newspaper. *Mr. Porcupine: Can I go to tree work? *Father: Yes! *Mrs. Porcupine: Can I go to the tree work too? *Father: Yes! *Porcupine: Can I go to the tree school? *Father: No! *Porcupine: Why?! *Father: Because, the quills need to see what the measure the porcupine quills. *Mother: You should go. *Girl: Yep! *Porcupine: But... *Teenager: But you can go to haircut. *Porcupine: But, but, but I don't want to go to haircut. I need to go to the tree school. *Father: There's no tree school, because the beaver eating the school. *Maxwell: Well, I broke the tree school and the porcupines cried away. Take my pet. *Father: With us! *Mother: Yep! The porcupine needs to spines as not beautiful. *Girl: Yep! *Milo: It's us! *Porcupine: My newspaper. Stop! *Father: I threw it to the trash can. *Porcupine: No! *Father: Take my pet as much as well. *Milo: Where are you going? *Father: I'm going to the haircut. *Porcupine: Take me! (screaming) *Milo: No! (screaming) My porcupine! *Father: What are you doing? *Milo: My porcupine was named Porky. *Porcupine: Yep! *Father: No! It's haircut time! *Milo: Wait! *Father drives a car *And goes to haircut *Milo: Yep! *At the haircut *Barber: Whoa! The quills was a spines from the Porcupine. *Father: Let's cut all the porcupine quills and see counted by numbers. *Barber: Okay! *Porcupine: What are you doing? *Barber: I'm trying to cut. *Porcupine: Don't cut me! I'm the "pine" named as Porky. *Barber: What?! *Porcupine: Yes! *Porcupine was angry at the barber *The barber was hurting by the porcupine *Father: No! *Porcupine was so happy *The barber screams *Barber: OUCH! (screaming) It hurts! *Porcupine going home *Porcupine: I am running to tree school and I'm happy. *Barber: No! No! *Father: See what happens? The porcupine ran away from here. *Barber: So, what happened next? *Father: The tree school was destroyed. *Barber: Destroyed, then what happened last? *Father: The porcupine cried. *Barber: Right! *At the tree school *Porcupine: Tree school was destroyed and beaver eating wood. *Maxwell: What are you doing here? *Porcupine #1: Tree school! *Porcupine #2: It was destroyed. *Porcupine #3: No! *Porcupine #4: Now I cannot go to school. *Porcupine: I want! The school was gone. Where's the school? *Beaver: I ate tree school. *Maxwell: Ha! *Beaver: Ha! (laughs) *Porcupine: I-I-I-I-I... *Maxwell: What's the matter? *Milo: Yep! *Porcupine: B-b-b-b-b-b... *Milo: What's wrong? *Porcupine: But I don't want to be graduated on tree and get a week test! (crying) *Father: There you are! *Porcupine: No!!!!!! (wailing) *Porcupine was crying and offs to haircut *Porcupine goes to haircut *Milo: My porcupine! (crying) *Porcupine wailed to Milo (at haircut) *Five minutes later... *Father: I'm home! What is suprise for you? *Milo: My porcupine! *Father: This is a porcu-bald. *Milo: Porcu-bald! *Father: It's from haircut. *Mr. Porcupine: Wow! Nice haircut! *Mrs. Porcupine: Yep! *All the family laughs *Porcupine: My quills, I left it at the haircut. *Father: Yep! *Milo: But my pet porcupine without quills. How could feed cherries without quills? *Father: I told you! It's a bad thing to do, the consequence is watching bad shows like The Zula Patrol on TV. *Milo: I hate punishment for what to do. *Porcupine: No punishment. *Father: Porcupine had a consequence and you ban from me. You misbehaving today! *Milo: Misbehaving today! *Father: A fraud? *Porcupine: Yes, i'm a fraud! *Father: Right! Misbehaving too. *Porcupine: Misbehaving today? *Father: Yes! *Milo: But, I was a kid. *Father: You're a kid boy! *Porcupine: I'm bald and naked! I am a consequences! (crying) *Porcupine (porcu-bald) walks to newspaper *Milo: No! Come back for you! *Maxwell: Many hours, the porcupine quills to measure it. *Milo: How come? *Maxwell: So many hours until next year. *Porcupine (porcu-bald): No quill day! (wailing) *Milo: Where are you going? *Maxwell: Ha! See you gonna going to the infintyverse. *Milo: Wait for me! *Porcupine: NOOOO!!! I'M BANNED!!!! (wailing) *Milo: Porcupine Porky, come back! *Father: Porcu-bald! You're banned! *Maxwell: Haha, LOL! *Porcupine (porcu-bald): GOOD BYE MILO!!!! (wailing) *Milo: Porcupine! Come back! *Father: Milo cannot play with the porcupine, that's a consequence. *Maxwell: Father was mad at Milo. Muhahahahahaha! *Porcupine (porcu-bald) wails and climbs and goes to infinityverse. *Milo: Wait for me Porky! *Maxwell: Farewell, porcu-bald! *Porcupine (porcu-bald) wails at the Moon *Porcupine (porcu-bald) wails at the Milky Way galaxy *Porcupine (porcu-bald) wails at the infinityverse and died *Milo: My porcupine! I can climb to the sky! *Maxwell: Where it goes? *Milo falls down to the ground and screams *Milo: No! My porcupine!!! (screaming) *Maxwell: Try ride the vehicles that could be fly and lanuch. *Milo: Oh, I can get ride on my spaceship! *Maxwell: Right! *Milo: Okay! I'm coming for you, porcupine Porky! *Spaceship make a self-destruct *Milo: What?! It has self-destruct. Run! *Spaceship explodes *Maxwell: Ha! Try the giant spring. *Milo: I know, I can jump to the trampoline! *Maxwell: Yep! Faster! *Milo: Okay! I'm coming for you, porcupine Porky! *Maxwell: I don't have my notebook, maybe ask Lily and very far enough. Milo hurry up! *Milo: I can't jump to the infinityverse. *Maxwell: I'm sorry, Milo cannot survive the sky. *Milo: I cannot. *Maxwell: Ha! What are you gonna do now? *Milo: No, this is really bad. I need to get up there! *Maxwell: You lose a porcupine! *Milo: Where's my porcupine? *Maxwell: What happens if the porcupine did that? *Milo: Infinityverse! Where is infinityverse? *Maxwell: It's on the edge of the omniverse. *Milo: Maxwell, where's your notebook? *Maxwell: At my house, very far away. *All family laughs at Milo *Milo make a tears *Milo: I don't want to be infinity anymore. I am not be a survive the sky. (crying) *Maxwell: What's the matter, Milo? *Father: Porcu-bald goes to infinityverse, the consequence was no porcupine quills. *Milo: I take care of my porcupine and I don't love my best friend! (screaming) NO!!!!! *Maxwell: Yes! *Father: Milo, you're grounded for the whole year! *Milo wailing and bawiling *Milo: My pet porcupine friend!!!! *Milo continues wailing and bawling *Maxwell: I got a starite! *Father: My two adult porcupines are not pets, it will make consqeuences. *Teenager: See! Milo was crying. *Girl: Yep! No reward, no pet with porcupine quills. *Milo: The porcupine was losing the quills! (wails and bawls) *Maxwell: I'm happy! Completed! Quills! YES!!! *The four porcupines are crying *Doppelganger: Hey, what are you doing? *Milo: Leave me alone! *Doppelganger: Time for summer school! *Milo: School! I'm late for summer school! *Doppelganger: Yep! Run to school! *Girl: Wait! *Father: This is late for summer school! *Porcupine #1: No! This is bad! *Porcupine #2: She will not come back! *Porcupine #3: What do I do? *Porcupine #4: Yes! I'm happy, I can get it back for now! *Porcupine #1: There will be punishment. *Milo: My schoolbag! *Father: Where are you going? *Milo: I'm late for summer school! *Girl: Wait! Too late! *Milo ran to school... *Milo: Sorry, I'm late for now! *Teacher: Milo, you ran to class? *Milo: Yep! I'm late! *Teacher: Yep! *Porcupine #1: Milo, come! *Porcupine #2: This is a split-up? *Milo: What?! *At family's home... *Milo: Whoa! My pet! *Porcupine: My quills are not bad! *Milo: Porcupine, you're back, I love my pet! *Porcupine: I got my quills! *Milo: Whoa! *Father: You're a good boy! *Doppelganger: Uhh...my notebook! *Maxwell: I got my notebook! *Father: Milo, no watching bad shows like The Zula Patrol today on TV. *Maxwell: Doppelganger should not watch bad shows like The Zula Patrol on TV. *Doppelgagner: Hey! *Father: You have a consequence. *Doppelganger: What?! Why? *Father: Bad thing to do, you watch bad shows like The Zula Patrol on TV. *Doppelganger: What is that mean? *Father: Crying babies should watch bad shows like The Zula Patrol on TV. *Doppelganger: No!!!! (screaming) *Doppelganger scared away... *Porcupine: Bye! (happy) *Milo: Yep! It's us! (happy) *Porcupine: Yep! I'm happy to go to tree school! *Milo: Yes! *Mr. Porcupine: I'm home! *Mrs. Porcupine: Yes! *Porcupine: Tree school is back! (happy) *Porcupine #1: Yes! *Porcupine #2: Thanks Milo! *Milo: Don't mentioned! *Porcupine #3: Tree school! *Porcupine #4: I can go to class! *Porcupine: Yep! I'm happy! *Milo: Be sure! *Beaver: Oh well! I can eat other old trees! *THE END Category:Blog posts